Foreman 371
Foreman 371 was the head of Scrin Tiberium (or Ichor as its is known to the Scrin) harvesting operations on Earth, which was seeded with Tiberium by the Scrin using a meteor in 1995. The Scrin intended to allow Tiberium to take over the native life on Earth, and then harvest the substance, which is integral to both Scrin biology and technology. In 2047, Kane tricked the Global Defense Initiative into firing the ion cannon at the Brotherhood of Nod's Temple Prime in Sarajevo, detonating a Liquid Tiberium bomb stored at the base. This triggered a massive Tiberium explosion, which was detected by the Scrin and seen as a sign that Earth was overrun by Tiberium. Foreman 371's harvesting crews, along with military escorts, including the Scrin Reaper-17 and Traveler-59 units, were deployed to Earth. When their ships arrived, they were fired upon by GDI's ion cannon satellites. Several Scrin ships were hit, but they simply dispersed smaller drone ships upon destruction. Foreman 371 and his immediate superior, the Supervisor were shocked to learn that, far from the dying planet the Scrin had expected, the planet was home to two rival military superpowers, GDI and the Brotherhood of Nod. Foreman 371 expressed concern that his military forces were not sufficient to handle this level of resistance, but the Supervisor overruled him, and order Foreman 371 to distract both GDI and Nod by attacking major cities around the world. Foreman 371 personally led the attack on London, where his forces caused severe GDI and civilan casualties and destroyed a number of important landmarks, including the Houses of Parliament, Big Ben, and Buckingham Palace. 371 then went on to attack Munich in a reclaimed "Blue Zone" (minimal Tiberium contamination) reclaimed from formerly more heavily contaminated areas. The attack forced GDI forces to retreat from the city and left it a Tiberium-infested ruin. Foreman 371 left other attacks major cities to the AI in his mothership. These attacks would ultimately be repulsed by GDI, who found sonic emitters originally designed to destroy Tiberium fields to be devastating weapons against the Tiberium-based Scrin. Notable examples of Scrin defeats include the destruction of Scrin attacking forces in several major cities in Germany and Switzerland by a highly skilled GDI commander, as well as the defeat of a Scrin attacking force on a Nod-controlled city by LEGION, a Nod AI designed by Kane. While much of his military forces attacked the Blue and Yellow Zone cities, Foreman 371 had his harvesting crews in the highly Tiberium-contaminated Red Zones around the globe construct massive Threshold towers- teleportation arrays intended to ferry harvested Tiberium, and presumably Scrin reinforcements to and from the "Ichor Hub", a off-world Scrin base, possibly on the Scrin homeworld. GDI and Nod, however, both found out about the existence of these towers, and GDI forces under same commander that defeated the Scrin in Germany destroyed the pulse generators shielding a partially complete tower in an Italian Red Zone, and then destroyed the tower with an ion cannon strike. This success was followed up by a series of GDI victories in Red Zones around the world. One-by-one, the towers fell. The last surviving tower, also in Italy was defended, in a move that shocked GDI, by Brotherhood of Nod forces under a highly skilled commander, who managed to fight off both GDI and the Scrin, who still considered Nod a threat in spite of their objective, until the tower was completed. Shortly thereafter, however, GDI forces advanced on a central Scrin control node, which channeled Tiberium vital for their survival to Scrin troops in the field. Knowing that the destruction of this node would be fatal to all Scrin forces on Earth, Foreman 371 activated the the final tower, Threshold 19, and escaped in his mothership, in spite of orders from the supervisor to the contrary. Most of the Scrin troops under his commanded died instantly when the control node was destroyed by GDI forces. After his escape, the Foreman's fate is unknown. What is known, however, is that the Scrin were going to send an actual invasion force to Earth, but whether or not that would be led by the Foreman is never told. We know this thanks to the Scrin Overlord’s first, and only, quote. Prepare a full invasion force. Earth. Will. Fall. Unfortunately, this was not fulfilled by the following C&C games. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Unseen Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists